The invention relates to .alpha.-amides of L-amino acids that are precursors of fragrances and which are useful in the formulation of deodorants, antiperspirants, body sprays, and other skin treatment compositions.
In humans, axillary malodors are produced by enzymatic cleavage of malodor precursors found in apocrine secretions. The enzymes that release the malodors are produced by axillary bacteria such as Staphylococcus sp. and Corynebacteria. Typical deodorants mask or decrease this malodor.